After Hours
by Carol
Summary: Bosco and Dr. Susan Lewis do a little bonding after the events of Unleashed


After Hours (1/1)

By Carol M.

Summary: Bosco and Dr. Lewis do a little bonding after the events of Unleashed

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only love them

Author's Note: This is my first Third Watch fan fic. I saw the challenge for a Bosco/Susan fic and couldn't help myself. Not sure how I did with the characterization and stuff, but I tried. Let me know what you think.

Bosco emerged from the examining room of the hospital, rubbing his arm from the tetanus shot he just been given. He flexed his arm and tried to ignore the ache of pain that ran through it. It was nothing a few beers wouldn't fix and besides, it had been well worth it. He slowly walked down the sterile hall of the hospital, eager to get some fresh air and forget about everything that had had happened over the last few days. 

He was about to escape through the exit door of the ER when he caught sight of Dr. Lewis sitting in a waiting room chair crying. He stopped short and looked around, hoping maybe Yokas was still around somewhere, but all he saw were nurses and doctors rushing past him. He took a deep breath and begrudgingly started walking towards her. "Hey, Dr. Lewis, what's going on?" he asked as he stepped past her and sat down in the chair next to her.

Susan quickly looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, feigning a smile. "Officer Boscorelli. I'd thought you'd be gone by now."

Bosco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Gonna grab a few beers. What's your story?"

Susan took a deep breath and blew it out loudly. "Chloe split with Susie. I feel a little foolish for coming all the way here to just be blown off."

Bosco eyed her sympathetically. "She's a junkie. Until she realizes there's a problem, it's gonna be the same thing over and over again. You have decide if it's worth you're time and effort," said Bosco.

"She's my sister. I can't just block her out," said Susan, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what to think," she said in an exasperated tone as she put her head on her hands.

Bosco looked straight ahead for a moment and then glanced down at Susan. "Hey Dr. Lewis, uh…my mom runs this bar. You look like you could use a few drinks. You wanna hang with one of New York's finest?" he asked casually.

Susan looked up with a slight smile on her face. "I probably won't be good company."

Bosco smiled. "Hey, we have something in common already," he said as he stood up. "Come on," he said, nodding his head towards the door.

Susan nodded her head and collected her stuff, standing up. As the pair started walking, she glanced down at Bosco's hand. "Is that gonna be all right?"

"What, this?" said Bosco, brushing it off. "This is nothin'. A scratch," he said as they headed out the ER exit. "Worth every freakin stitch for that SOB."

Susan shook her head in slight amazement. "You must see a lot. Hell, I'm an ER doctor and I see a lot," she said as she followed Bosco towards the squad car.

"You get used to it," he said as he unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Susan got into the passenger's seat and shut the door behind her.

"Can you put the siren on?" asked Susan with a sly smile on her face.

"No problem," said Bosco as he started the car, switched the siren on and then tore out of the ambulance bay. He proceeded to take Susan on the wildest car ride of her life; speeding, running red lights and taking hairpin turns. By the time they arrived back at the station house to retrieve Bosco's car, Susan was laughing hysterically.

"My god that was great," she said as she staggered out of the car. "Do you always do that for the ladies?"

"Only the good ones," replied Bosco as he motioned towards his Mustang.

"Oh my god, this car reminds me of high school," said Susan as she ran her hand over the hood. "Lot's of good times in the back seats of cars like these."

"Why do you think I got it?" said Bosco slyly as he once again got into the driver's seat. Susan got in the passenger's seat and Bosco tore off again, this time towards his mother's bar.

Bosco looked curiously over at Susan as he drove, checking her out. "So what's your story Dr. Lewis?"

"Susan, please," she responded. "I don't know. Been cleaning up my sister's messes for the last couple of years. Finally had enough of it and moved back to Chicago. I like sunbathing, reading and basketball. What else do you want to know?"

"You seeing anyone?" asked Bosco curiously.

Susan smiled and looked down. "I was," she responded.

"Yeah, I'll bet he was a doctor, right? You two get it on in the nurses station or what?" asked Bosco.

Susan scoffed. "No."

"Come on, you don't have to lie. I have had girls in the patrol car before," said Bosco.

"Oh my god," said Susan in a shocked tone.

Bosco shrugged. "Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

Susan laughed. "I'll have to take your word on that one."

They drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached the bar. "Here we are," said Bosco as he pulled in a spot adjacent to the bar. He quickly got out of the car and Susan did the same. They walked past a group of kids who were busy staring at Bosco's car.

"Nice car, man," said one of the kids.

"Yeah it is and better be that way when I come out, you little punk" said Bosco sarcastically.

"Are you always this friendly?" asked Susan.

"You should see me when I get really pissed off," he said as he opened the door to the bar and let Susan through.

They walked inside the small bar and were greeted with the sights and sounds of people enjoying a Monday night of drinking. Bosco spotted his mom up at the bar and led Susan through the mass of people towards the counter. "Hey ma," said Bosco as he leaned over the counter to give Angela a hug.

"Maurice," said Angela with excitement as she returned the hug. She glanced at Susan, giving her the once over. "Who's the friend?"

"Oh, ma, this is Dr. Susan Lewis. Susan, this is my mother Angela," said Bosco.

Susan extended her hand over the bar. "Nice to meet you," she said in a pleasant tone.

"Likewise," said Angela. She gave Bosco a small nudge. "A doctor? Movin' up in the world, kid."

"Ma," said Bosco in an embarrassed tone.

Angela smiled. "What you kids drinkin'?"

"Bud," said Bosco. "Susan?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Sounds perfect," said Susan.

Angela nodded. "Two Bud's coming right up," she said as she left them for a moment to retrieve the drinks.

"Sorry. She gets a little excited some times," said Bosco.

"Oh, she's sweet," said Susan.

Angela returned a moment later with the drinks. Bosco reached into his pocket for some money, but Angela slapped his hand down. "Don't be silly, it's on the house."

"Thanks ma," said Bosco. 

Angela grabbed Bosco and brought his ear up to her mouth. "Don't let that one get away, Maurice. She's a keeper."

"Ma!" said Bosco.

"Okay, okay, I'm butting out now," said Angela as she reached down and took a shot of vodka. "Next round is on the house," she yelled out to the patrons of the bar. Everyone started to cheer and clap.

Bosco rolled his eyes and then nodded towards an empty table in the back. "You wanna get out of this mess?" he asked Susan.

Susan smiled and followed Bosco towards the table. They sat down and began sipping at their beers. "You and your mother close?" asked Susan.

Bosco shrugged. "Not really. We put on a good show."

"Yeah, I hear that," said Susan. "I didn't think anyone had a family as screwed up as mine."

Bosco laughed and took another swig of his beer. "Please. My family should win some kind of award for being dysfunctional. My dad's a drunken bastard who used to beat the hell out of me, my brother's a junkie and my mom," he glanced up at the bar and saw his mother doing another shot, "well I think you can figure out what my mother is."

"What about your partner, Yokas?" asked Susan.

"She's my rock," said Bosco as he took another swig of beer. "Been through a lot of crap together, you know."

"I'll bet 9/11 was tough on you guys, huh?" said Susan.

"Yeah, it was," said Bosco, casually. "It really was," he said, taking another swig of beer.

"Hey I didn't mean to stir up bad memories," said Susan as she sipped at her beer.

Bosco shook his head. "No it's fine. It's in the past. Over and done with," he said, glancing around the bar. He looked back at Susan with a serious expression on his face. "You know Susan, me and Yokas can take Chloe in. Force her to get some kind of rehab."

Susan violently shook her head. "No, I don't want my sister arrested. Who knows, maybe she'll see the light."

"You know and I know, that that's not gonna happen. I've seen drug addicts and eventually they just burn out," said Bosco.

"Yeah, you know, can we not talk about this?" said Susan suddenly. "I've had enough family drama for one day."

"Yeah, sorry," said Bosco. "So tell me more about this doctor guy you were seeing."

Susan laughed. "He was an old med student who had moved up the ranks when I got back to Chicago. Puppy love."

"Younger?" asked Bosco.

"Yes," said Susan.

"Uh huh," said Bosco.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" asked Susan innocently.

"Cradle robber," said Bosco.

Susan slapped his arm. "Am not."

"Are too. You like em young and wet behind the ears," said Bosco.

"Hold old are you?" asked Susan.

"Twenty nine. How old are you?" asked Bosco.

"Oh no, no ,no, that's not fair. A woman's age is sacred," said Susan.

"Get outta here," said Bosco. "Ma, we need more beer," he yelled towards the bar. He turned back to Susan and smiled. "You're older, aren't you?"

"Maybe," said Susan.

"Ah, see you're doing it again. Seducing a younger man," said Bosco.

"Oh I think you're the one who's doing the seducing, Bosco. Taking me to meet your mother and then getting me drunk," said Susan teasingly.

"Here's your beers, guys," interrupted Angela as she set the new bottles on the table and took the old ones away. She noticed Bosco's arm and cringed. "What the hell happened to your arm?"

"Occupational hazard," said Bosco as he took a sip of the new beer.

"Maurice, you need to be more careful," said Angela.

"Now you tell me," said Bosco.

"Well all I can say is that it's a good thing you're dating a doctor," she said as she gave Susan a quick smile and walked back to the bar.

"We're not dating, ma" he yelled after her. He glanced at Susan apologetically, "She just gets like this," he said earnestly.

"She just wants you to be happy," said Susan as she drank her beer.

"Or something," said Bosco. "You wanna get outta here? It's getting a little crowded."

"You gonna take me on a tour of New York?" asked Susan.

"Yeah sure, why not?" said Bosco as he stood up from the table and waved his mother good bye. Susan did the same and they slowly made their way out of the crowded bar. Bosco was relieved when his car was still in mint condition. "See, they didn't mess with it," he said triumphantly as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

"That's because they knew you would kick their asses if they did," said Susan as Bosco started the car and tore off into traffic. "Do you ever let Yokas drive?" she asked as he took a turn at forty miles per hour.

"Never," said Bosco as he nearly ran a red light. "My defensive driving skills can't be beat."

Susan laughed. "You're so funny."

"What?" asked Bosco innocently.

"No, it's just you try to act like such a bad ass when underneath it all you're this sensitive little boy who just wants to protect everyone," said Susan.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Bosco, confused.

"I saw the way you went after Susie. You're dedicated and you take things personally. But you don't want anyone to see it, so that's why you act like such a jerk," said Susan.

"Whoa, what are you a psychiatrist now?" asked Bosco as he pulled into a parking space near Central Park.

"No," said Susan, shaking her head. "I just find it hard to believe that the same guy who beat the hell out of the guy who took Susie would go to his mother's bar and give her a big hug all in the same night," she said as she stepped out of the car.

Bosco did the same and sat down on the hood. "You don't know me," he whispered.

"Yeah I do," said Susan as she sat down next to him. "You're the guy who thought I was some mother hen when I thought my sister was missing and then turned around and searched for her even when you were off duty."

"Yeah, well you're the kind of chick who likes to hang with guys who drive fast cars and beat the hell out of worthless punks. What does that make you?" asked Bosco as he looked deep into Susan's eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, Susan leaned in and kissed Bosco softly on the lips. She quickly backed away and broke out into the giggles.

"What?" asked Bosco.

Susan continued to laugh. "I feel like I'm in high school dating the big bad football guy," said Susan.

"Yeah well I never played football," said Bosco as he leaned in and kissed Susan again.

"Too short?" she asked as they parted from the kiss.

"Too tough," answered Bosco.

Susan laughed again and then wrapped her hand around Bosco's neck, bringing his face to hers. They started kissing again and didn't break apart for a good five minutes.

"Hey get a room!" yelled a bum walking through the park as he observed the pair.

Bosco broke from the kiss and glared at the man. "Hey, up yours, jag off!" He turned back to Susan with a look of mock anger. "See what you do, you get me in trouble in my own park."

"Oh you own this park?" asked Susan.

"Hey, I'm a cop, we own this whole town," said Bosco as he leaned in and kissed her again. "What do say we take this inside the car," breathed Bosco.

"Why certainly Officer Boscorelli," said Susan. They quickly got in the backseat of the car and started making out like teenagers, steaming up the windows of the car. It continued that way all night, until they both fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

They were woken up the next morning by the sound of someone tapping on the window. Bosco immediately jumped awake. "Whoa, what's going on?" he asked as he looked at the blurry figure at the window.

Susan awoke as well and started laughing when she saw the man outside the window. "Oh my god, it's a cop," she said in amusement.

Bosco smiled and got out of the backseat, opening up the car door and stepping out.

"It's illegal to park here over night, son," said the middle-aged park patrolman.

"Relax man," said Bosco as he pulled his badge out of his pocket. "I was just reading her her rights," he said as Susan got out of the car as well.

"Yeah, well you can read her her rights somewhere else," said the officer in a pissed off tone.

Bosco flicked the guy off as the officer turned around and walked away. He glanced at Susan with a slightly awkward look on his face. "So what now?" he asked.

Susan looked at her watch. "La Guardia. I've got a ten o'clock flight out."

"Yes ma'am," said Bosco as he got into the driver's seat of the car. 

Susan got into her seat and began fussing with her hair and wiping at the sleep in her eyes. "So you do that with all the girls?" she asked as he started driving.

"Nah, only the doctors," said Bosco.

"Oh," said Susan knowingly. "You know, if you ever get to Chicago, you should look me up."

Bosco shrugged. "I don't travel much," he said softly.

"Well I do," said Susan. "If I'm ever in town again, maybe I'll give you a call," she said.

Bosco nodded. "I'd like that," he said.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the airport, both contemplating the events of the night before. When Bosco pulled his car up to Susan's terminal, he sighed deeply and glanced over at her. "Here we are," he said.

Susan reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out a small card and handed it to Bosco. "My card," she said. "Call. Tell me about your mother, about Faith, about the guys you beat the hell out of."

Bosco took the card and smiled. "I will. It was ah…nice meeting you. It's too bad you don't live here, you know."

"Yeah," said Susan, nodding. "Well, I should go," she said as she opened the door to the car.

"You should," said Bosco.

"Thanks for everything. Tell Faith the same. I really appreciate what you guys did for me and Susie."

"It's all a part of the job," answered Bosco.

Susan nodded. "I'll see ya," she said as she stepped out onto the curve.

"Bye," said Bosco as he watched her get out. He was about to pull out of the parking lane, when Susan abruptly stepped back to the car.

"Wait," she yelled as she opened up the passenger's door again. She slipped back inside and planted a huge kiss on Bosco. "I'll be seeing you," she said with a huge smile as she got back out of the car. "And take care of that arm!" she added.

Bosco returned the smile. "Oh I will," he yelled as he pulled off of the curb into airport traffic. He reangled his rearview mirror and looked back at Susan, laughing slightly as he saw her waving after him. He eyed her card and smirked. "Looks like I gotta get a calling card," said Bosco to himself as he pulled out of the airport.

That's All Folks!


End file.
